Polar Opposites
by xkosh
Summary: Jayne is Randys assistant and they can't stand one another. Randy is the meanest person she has ever met. Will they ever work things out? Or will they bicker forever?
1. Chapter 1

Well, it's quite obvious I don't own anyone in this story (although that would just be great) other then Jayne (duh). I'd like to thank my friend Rckstarchic17 who if she didn't spend so much time at my house this story would probably still be in progress. So, anyway - enjoy!

---

She parked her car and turned off the ignition abrubtly. She took a deep breath and made her way into the restaurant where she was told to meet him. On her way in a few girls, and even a guy made their way out in tears. She hoped that didn't happen to her - this job really would be wonderful for her. She needed the money. But she supposed if she didn't get it waitressing would have to do for now. She said what party she was meeting and the hostess brought her to his table.

"Finally." He said. _What nice mannerisms you have. _She thought sarcastically. "What took you so long?" He asked.

"I was told 3 o'clock." She replied, taking a seat.

"If you're early you're on time. If you're on time you're late, if you're late don't even bother." He said back to her.

"Well I'll try to remember that next time. Sorry." She said. "Do you want me to even set my things down or should I just leave?" A hint of sarcasm in the sentence. He was annoying her already.

"No, let's just get this overwith. Hopefully you've got some qualifications and I can hire you."

"Well, I'm Jayne, and _thank you _for introducing yourself." She said sticking her hand out. He shook it. "You know who I am." He replied.

"It doesn't matter, you should still be a gentleman." She said smiling. He grinned back at her.

Awhile went by, he grilled her with questions. No matter what she still didn't think he was nice. They definitely were not going to get along.

"Alright, Jayne. You can have the job." He said smirking at her. "I have to warn you though, I run a tight ship." She laughed. "Please Randy, you don't scare me." She said getting up to leave.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?" He asked. "I have a house show tonight. And guess who's driving?"

---

She followed behind him in the arena, he had such long legs she had to practically run to keep up with his walking pace. He handed her an accordian file full of papers for her to look through tonight during the show. She looked into it quickly to see everything was a mess, obviously Randy had no organizational skills.

She looked up to see him at least 20 feet ahead of her. He turned around and saw her so far behind. "You think you can _hurry up?!"_ He yelled at her.

"It's not easy to keep up with you and your fucking spider legs you know!" She yelled back. "You could at least act like I'm here. What am I supposed to do with all these papers?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Figure it out." He said approaching a door and opening it. She made an angry face at him.

"Listen the most you could do is fucking tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do with this god damn file you just handed to me out of the fucking blue and-" He shut the door in her face. Her eyes widened and she filled with rage. She began pounding on the door with her fists.

Randy opened it again. "What, Jayne?" He said annoyed. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU CLOSE THE DOOR IN MY FACE!" She yelled. He held his finger up to her mouth.

"First of all, stop yelling you're making a scene. Second, you can't come in here. You're a girl." She took a deep breath.

"Whatever. Fuck you." She said shoving him back into the room and walking down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

Jayne wasn't even sure where she was supposed to go during things like this. And if Randy knew he wasn't about to tell her. She figured the first thing she was supposed to do was probably find someone of higher authority and figure out exactly what her job was. For Randy. She wasn't his slave, she had a purpose - even if he didn't treat her like she did.

After she did that, she sat herself down on a table in one of the many hallways she had snaked through and made her way through the mountain of papers she had recieved that night, and the file Randy had given her. She also had recieved an amount of phone numbers to remember. She was basically in charge of Randy. She had to make all his appointments. What a big responsibility. For such a huge asshole.

She was listening to her iPod and shoving the very last piece of paper into the file when a hand touched her shoulder and made her jump. She looked up to see Randy standing there looking pissed off. She paused her music and looked at him her eyebrows raised.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been walking through the hallways yelling your name for like twenty minutes. Don't you know the show ends at eleven?!" He yelled practically in her face.

"I've obviously been sitting here. And I didn't hear you because I'm listening to music trying to do work for you." She snapped back at him getting up off the table walking away.

"Hey! Hey! Don't walk away from me!" He yelled after her. She could hear him walking after her. She kept walking, but he eventually caught up to her. He grabbed onto her wrist harshly and spun her around.

"Listen, Jayne." He said trying to make his meanest face, trying to scare her. "Don't ever walk away from me."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "No, Randy. _You _listen." She said, ripping her wrist from his too tight grasp. "Don't _ever_ talk to me like I'm your fucking slave because I'm not. This may be my first day and you may think that I don't know anything about this job, but while you were parading around out there I talked to someone and got all the paperwork you needed for this week." She paused. "AND, you have several events of your own coming up soon. And a flight to catch tomorrow morning. So if you're done trying to belittle me and treat me like shit I'm ready to take you back to your hotel now." She said beginning to walk away from him again.

He walked slowly behind her the whole way to the car. What a bitch. She was his assistant, she was supposed to listen to him. Why the hell couldn't she just do that?

---

"Where are you going?" He asked when she pulled up in front of the hotel.

"My apartment. I need to pack my clothes if I have to travel." She said plainly. "You going to be alright getting up to your room or do you need me to hold your hand up there too?" She asked sarcastically.

"No, I think I can get up there okay." He added a "Bitch." Before slamming the door.

She took off down the block towards the nearest highway that would take her to her apartment.

When she got there she just decided to take everything. She grabbed her laptop too. She called a company car to take her back to the hotel, she was really dreading having to stay in the same exact room as Randy.

She made her way up the floors in the elevator, as she dragged her suitcase down the hallway she looked for their room number. 312. Finally she found it. She could swear she heard a slight giggle come from inside the door. She glanced at her cell phone - it was after 2AM if that man had any sense he would be asleep.

Sliding her keycard through the door she was assured the giggling was indeed coming from within her own room. She made her way inside and felt around for the lights, throwing them on, she was greeted by her roomate and god knows who having sex.

"Wonderful." She said. They seemed more startled by her voice then the lights being turned on. Randy practically threw the girl off of him - who scrambled to find her clothes.

Jayne made her way to her part of the large room where she could be away from the two naked people.

"Don't you fucking knock?!" Randy practically screamed. _Again with the yelling._

"This is my room too. I don't have to knock." She replied.

He sighed irritated pulling his boxers on. The girl was fully dressed now. Randy was ushering her out the door, quickly. Once the door was shut - the silence between them was awkward.

"Good thing you got rid of her I was going to kick her out." She said unzipping her suitcase digging through for some sweatpants and a toothbrush.

"Why the fuck is that?" He asked flopping down on his disheveled bed.

"Early flight. You SHOULD be asleep. We have to be up in 3 and a half hours." She said looking at the clock. "The car is coming at 5:30." She said going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

She came out and he was still sitting on the bed looking irritated. She really didn't understand what the hell is problem was. He was so nasty to her. She didn't care though, the job was good money and she could be twice as nasty back to him.

She laid down and pulled the blankets over her. She clicked her light out, and rolled over. Day number one, was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Her alarm clock went off an hour before Randy had to get up. She got into the shower and woke up. Hopefully today would be better. But she didn't really have high hopes. When she was finally done getting ready it was time to wake Randy up. She walked over to his bed and shook him a little. His face scrunched up and he groaned at her. She began to laugh at him. She shook him again, this time even harder. And his eyes opened - he didn't look happy to see her.

"What?" He asked groggy.

"You have to get up." She replied standing there her hands on her hips. "I'm not walking away until you're out of bed. I don't need you falling back asleep." She held her hand out to help him. He slapped it away, and got up himself. _Just like a child._

"Are you taking a shower?" She asked from across the room. He turned to look all her bags were already neatly placed on the bed.

"Why do you care?" She shook her head.

"It's amazing. You can be an asshole even this early in the morning. I don't even think the sun has risen yet!" She shouted to annoy him. He groaned.

"Stop being so fucking loud you bitch."

"Then get the fuck up out of bed and get dressed, prick." She said throwing clothes at him from his suitcase. He began to pull them on.

"Thats fucking disgusting. You had sex, then slept in a hotel bed. And you're not going to shower and wash all that grime off. You are something else." She said crossing her arms staring at him.

"Maybe I could have had sex, and made it to the shower with her. If someone didn't open the door and barge in here." He said. "Can you stop staring at me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Let's go prom queen. It's 5 o'clock." She said grabbing her bags.

"We have time." He said.

"I'm pretty sure you're the asshole who said if you're not early you're late." She said beginning to walk into the hallway.

---

She walked down the hallway at tonights venue looking more professional. She had a stack of finished papers of Randys that had to be returned to whoever she had recieved them from's office, and several phonecalls to make during the show. While she her high heels clicked down the hallway she was lost in her own world - double and triple checking all the paper clipped stacks she had in her hands. She suddenly ran into someone and stumbled back a bit.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" The voice came of whomever she ran into.

"No it was my fault I wasn't watching where I was going, sorry." She said looking up into a pair of blue eyes. John Cena.

He smiled at her. "Where are you going in such a rush anyway?" He asked placing a hand on the small of her back leading her in the direction she was originally walking in.

"To somebodys office." She said looking at a stack of papers and pointing at a name. He smiled. "Oh yeah, that's just down here."

"I'm Jayne, by the way." She said. He nodded.

"I've heard." He said laughing. "You're not that bad." Her eyes widened.

"Well, I don't know how you deal with having a friend like Randy. He's as tempermental as a child. He's not nice to anymore, and he wakes up angry at me." She sighed.

Johns face softened. "Randy is a nice guy. The guys in the locker room were just hearing that _you_ were a real bitch." She laughed. "I didn't know Randy was mean to you." He trailed off.

She nodded. "Hey, whatever. I can take it, I'll take him out he doesn't scare me with his stupid faces." She said noticing they were at the office she needed to find earlier.

"Well, it was nice seeing what you're really like Jayne. I hope I'll get to see you again sometime." John said wrapping his arms around her in a hug she wasn't expecting before walking away.

---

At the end of the show she sat near the locker room where Randy was going to come out of on the floor nearly half asleep. It was late. She hoped that he wasn't going to give her such a hard time on the ride back to the hotel. With her head against the wall and her eyes closed she didn't even hear him come up next to her but she most definitely heard him when he screamed "WAKE UP!" in her ear, nearly scaring her half to death.

"You're a fucking asshole." She stated holding her hand out for him to help her up. He just stood there looking at her.

Getting up on her own she sighed annoyed. "_Thanks_." She walked down the opposite end of the hallway towards the door they came in at the beginning of the night. He walked behind her and got in the car after her, they didn't speak to eachother the entire car ride. As usual.

"Can you go check us into the room?" She asked him.

"No." He replied as the driver handed him one of his bags. "That's your job."

"You're not a fucking quadrapalegic, Randy. You can check into a goddamn hotel." She said irritated.

"Why can't you do it?" He asked.

"I was just asking you to do me a favor. Forget it." She said grabbing her big suitcase and her makeup case and dragging it inside the hotel.

After they were checked into the hotel she took a shower and sat down on her bed. Flipping her laptop open she got to work on scheduling several things for Randy.

Randy was in the shower, she had the entire room to herself. She felt comfortable. He wasn't staring at her, making fun of her, or around to call her names.

When he emerged from the shower, he rummaged through his bag for more clothes. "I'm going downstairs to the club. Everyone is getting together." He said, turning his head only a little to look at her. She never looked up from her laptop. "You can come, if you want."

"No. I'm alright." She said. "I personally prefer earlier flights, you can get a nap in and stuff, but do you want that - or would you rather get out later?" She asked. He just looked at her. 'You have somewhere to be next week, I'm asking your preference on the flight."

He shrugged. "Whatever."

He stood to leave. "Oh, can you do me a favor?" he asked turning around.

"What?" She asked.

"Can you not be here in a few hours?" He said. Just as plain as that. Like it was no big deal! "I want to bring someone back here, and having you here is just going to kill the mood."

"That's a joke right?" She laughed. "You're kidding?" He shook his head. "Fuck you. I'm not going anywhere. Go fuck in a janitors closet! This is my god damn room too!" She said standing up.

"First of all this is _MY_ room." He said walking over to her slowly. "You just stay in it because the company felt I needed an assistant to 'keep me in line'. And if I really wanted I could have _you_ screaming my name just like that." He said snapping his fingers.

She reeled her hand back and slapped him across the face. "I'll lock your sorry ass out, and then we'll see where you're gonna go." She said. Randys eyes opened wide when her hand collided with his cheek. He reached out and grabbed her arms.

"Woah! Woah!" A voice came from the side of them. Randy broke his gaze and looked over at the door. Jayne turned too, thank god John was there.

"Is something going on here?" He asked.

"Not a thing." Randy said. Letting go of Jayne's arms and shoving her backwards onto her bed.

"It looks like something." He said stepping further into the room. "Are you alright?" He said directing his attention to Jayne. She nodded. "Yeah."

The awkwardness between the three was unbearable. "You ready to go?" John asked finally, to Randy. He gave her a nasty look before walking out of the room, John gave her the saddest look she had ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later he came back into the room. Drunk. She was standing in front of the television wondering why the remote only worked from 2 feet away when he stumbled in. Only a few moments of silence went by before he started an argument.

"So what the fuck was that shit with John earlier?" He asked.

She ignored him, wishing he would just go lay down and pass out already. Why didn't his friend walk him to his room? Didn't guys do the buddy system too?

"Answer me." He demanded his voice getting nasty.

She finally made eye contact with him. "What _shit_ with John earlier, Randy?" She asked exasperated. She really didn't want to deal with him. He was annoying enough sober.

"Why the hell did he barge in here and start defending you like your fucking best friends?" He asked his face reddening.

She must have been born without some chromosome. Because she couldn't see the problem here.

"You were screaming at me earlier, and you had me in a vice grip. What was the problem with him defending me?" She asked as he made his way over to stand directly in front of her.

"You're _my _assistant." He said looking down at her. "You're certainly not my friend, nor should you be anyone elses." He said starting to slur his words. Now he was just beginning to sound stupid.

Now it was her turn to stand up. "I'm your assistant, and you my be my boss but-"

"That's right I'm your BOSS. So you better learn to respect _ME._ And not go around making friends and worrying about your social life." He spat back at her.

She was seething with anger, no matter how drunk he was she knew he meant that. He was a fucking asshole to her on any other regular day, what made now so different? Drunken words are sober truths right?

"Don't you fucking talk down to me Randy Orton. The only person in your gene pool I would ever give respect to is your father. He's in the Hall of Fame, I doubt you'd _ever _make it there." She said standing toe to toe with him.

His mouth opened slightly, as if he was shocked but he didn't dare show it. His face swelled with anger, she could see the redness creeping into his cheeks. Instantly, he grit his teeth and it was his turn to reel his hand back and slap _her_ across the face. With a crack across her cheek she stumbled backwards into the coffee table, and gripped it for support.

Randy just stood there staring down at her. He didn't even see the door open, and John stand there in the doorway looking like a deer in headlights. She could barely make his head moving back and forth between the two through her dizziness.

"What is going on here?" He said practically running into the room and getting inbetween them.

"Nothing anymore." Randy said his words coming out like venom, his eyes never leaving Jayne who had managed to sit herself on the table now.

John was speechless. "You know what, Randy. How about you sleep this off and I'll take her, she can come stay in my room."

"Yeah, how about you two do that. Since you're both just the best of friends." Randy said back to him with sarcasm dripping from every word.

John didn't answer. It was probably best to just leave Randy alone and let him mull in whatever the hell his problem was. He grabbed Jaynes purse befofre gently helping her up and ushering her out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

When they got into John's room she realized how big Randy's hotel rooms were. It must have been the whole two beds need more room for more people thing.

"I'm sorry, I really don't have a lot of room in here. I can sleep on that chair." He said pointing to a small reclining chair in the corner. She just nodded brushing her bangs our of her eyes. She stood awkwardly in the middle of the room just nodding to agree with whatever he said.

"You want to talk about whatever went on back there?" He asked softly, handing her her purse.

She took it from his hand roughly. "No. I don't want to talk about it." She said rudely beginning to dig through her bag for god knows what.

"You don't have to snap at me, Jay. I'm just trying to help." He said sitting on the bed in front of her.

She sighed deeply. She could feel the lump growing in her throat. "I'm sorry, John. It's just this job is wearing me out already, and it's only like what? A week in. I didn't sign up to have my boss slap me either." She said her voice beginning to crack.

"He what?" He asked. Trying not to sound as upset as he really was. She just gave a silent nod from where she was standing, he could see silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's alright." He said holding a hand out from where he was sitting on the bed. She took it gently and let him pull her onto the bed next to him. Wiping her eyes she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry. I should just go back to my own room and deal with my own shit." She said. He laughed.

"Well, you'd have to get through me to do that." He said chuckling, trying to lighten the mood. He cleared his throat uncomfortable afterward.

She sighed. "Do you regret taking your job yet?" He asked laying back on the bed.

She paused. "After tonight? Yes." More tears ran down her face. "I can't believe he hit me." She turned her body to look at him. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong. I do everything for him, I get everything he needs done, _done_. I get everything he needs. He's so arrogrant." She sniffed.

"I think you're doing a fantastic job for him." He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back with what felt like all her power. "You can't hate Randy too much, he's a nice guy, you know? If you met him in another place you'd love him he's hysterical. I hate to stick up for him I can't believe he slapped you. What the hell happened?"

She pulled away from him. "He came into the room screaming at me for talking to you earlier. And said that he was my boss and I had to respect him and things like that, eventually I yelled back at him and he slapped me across the face."

John sat there looking dumbfounded. "It's amazing the effects alcohol can have on people." He said trying to ease the situation. She nodded.

"Well, I guess we should be getting you to bed then - huh?" He said getting up off the bed pulling some blankets back. "I swear I haven't done anything strange inside the sheets." He said laughing. She smiled.

Once she was settled in bed, and John was looking terribly uncomfortable on the chair in the corner of the room she decided she really couldn't have his entire bed to herself. It was terrible to take it, it was nice of him to offer but she couldn't let him sleep on that

uncomfortable lounge chair.

"John?" She whispered through the dark.

"Hmm?" He grunted back at her.

"Will you come lay down with me?" She asked.

There was a long silence between the two.

"Is something wrong?" He finally asked..

"No, I just feel bad that you have to sleep over there on the chair..I don't want to take over your bed." She said. "I can share."

He laughed. "It's okay, though."

"No, it's not. I feel bad." Her voice came from the pillow. "Just, come over here." She heard a slight shuffling and a few grunts come from across the room as he got up from the chair and made his way to the bed. She rolled over to face the side he would come lay on and watched him as he lifted up the blankets and crawled in next to her.

"Better?" he asked. She just nodded as she pushed her face into the pillow.

"Goodnight, Jayne." He said rolling over.

"Goodnight."

About fifteen minutes went by and she was falling faster and faster into sleep before he started talking again.

"I can't sleep, can you? Let's talk about something." He said.

"Well, I was almost asleep, but now I'm awake." She said groggily turning over to look at him, he was already turned over facing her direction. "What do you wanna talk about?"

He was quiet for a few moments. "Well, you looked very pretty the other day at the arena." He said looking at her. She stared back at him. Wow.

"I uh..I'm- Thanks." She said. "Sorry if I just made things awkward." He apologized immediately.

"No, no. It's just I'm not used to someone being that nice to me." She said laughing a little.

"Well you should hang out with me more often, I'm the nicest person you'll ever meet." He said getting up to lean on one elbow and look down at her.

She stared back up into his blue eyes and wanted to open her mouth to say some smart remark, but couldn't. He leaned down slowly and she closed her eyes as his lips connected with hers. She reached a hand up and placed it on the back of his neck as he repositioned himself on top of her. She ran her free hand up the back of his shirt as he placed one hand on her side, the other was holding him up - to keep him from crushing her under his weight. Not that she would mind it all that much. Their tongues battled for what seemed like an endless amount of time before John finally pulled away from her, breathless.

After he had rolled off of her they laid there together, John brushing pieces of hair behind her ear. She wondered what this night between them was going to spark, if anything at all? And if so, what would Randy have to say about it?


	6. Chapter 6

Months had passed since Jayne had spent that night in Johns hotel room. They had become friends that night, he was her 'shoulder to cry on'. Since then their friendship had budded into a small relationship. He was one of the funniest people she had ever met, when she wasn't fighting with Randy, she was spending most of her time with John.

Randy, on the otherhand. Didn't want to hear two words about their relationship. To him John and Jayne were still two separate people, they weren't together. He still treated her like a slave, she still shot back at him from time to time. She still had high hopes that one day they would get along, somehow.

Her alarm went off at 8AM. She had to be out of the shower at 9, and Randy had to be in by then. The company car was coming to get them at 10. They had to get to the arena where she would probably be spending the next 12+ hours, then later they had to get on a plane and fly to god knows where. She could barely wait to get back to sleep again.

When she woke Randy up, he was ecstatic to see her, as per usual. She began picking his clothes up off the floor and putting them back into his bag, and did the same to hers. When he emerged from the shower she couldn't help but notice his shocked look.

"Why are you still here?" He asked. Actually trying not to be mean, for once.

"Why? My presence bothering you?" She asked sitting down on her unmade bed.

"No, it's just usually you're gone by now." He said referring to the fact that by now she had usually gone off to John's hotel room to hang out with him before they had to leave.

"Oh." She said, sounding defeated. "I just didn't go today." Her boyfriend was acting strange towards her. His texts had become less and less, when she called him to go get coffee or something he had an excuse. He wasn't calling her as often. And she wasn't the crazy type to go knock on his door, well maybe that just made her too passive. She figured she'd let it go, or talk to him later on.

"I see." Randy said back, narrowing his eyes.

Something definitely had to be wrong if Randy noticed.

---

Later when they finally arrived at the arena Randy demanded coffee. She cut her way through the crowd of wrestlers in the locker room she was in, and ignored the comments they were making about her listening to every word Randy spouted out to her.

She made her way through what seemed like endless hallways until she finally reached what they called a 'cafeteria' for the wrestlers. Shitty catered food, and a coffee machine. As soon as her foot hit the doorway she couldn't get her eyes off of one thing. John Cena, and a very pretty, very _not _Jayne, tall brunette. And they weren't just chatting, you don't talk to someone with your tongue in their mouth. Before she lost her temper, or something happened she just whirled around and walked out of the room and prayed he didn't chase after her in the hallway.

Now she had to think of why she didn't have any coffee for Randy by the time she got back to him at the locker room.

"What the fuck is that face for?" He asked when she walked into the room looking like she was going to puke.

"They were out of coffee." She stated. Not even hearing the comment he just made to her.

"How the hell could they be out of coffee?" He asked.

"They just were, go check if you don't believe me." She said knowing he was too lazy to go look himself. He sighed. "Whatever."

"I'm gonna go.. find something to do." She said getting up and walking out of the room. She had hours to kill, at least 8 before they could even think about getting to the airport. She needed to do something to get her mind off of what she had just seen. She made her way down the ramp, towards the ring - she could sit in one of the seats on the floor for awhile before the staff came in and started really setting things up. Randy wouldn't need her until later anyway.

She was only sitting down for a few minutes before she heard her name being called by an all too familiar voice. She looked to see John standing about ten feet away, walking towards her. _Wonderful. _She thought. Just what she wanted, confrontation.

"Jayne, please don't walk away I can explain." He said standing near her. She stood up from the chair she was in.

"You can't explain a thing, John. I saw you." She said calmly. She wasn't budging. What could he _possibly _have to justify himself?

"No but- please." He said. He was spent, he knew it. She knew it.

"I saw you kissing another girl. And you've been weird to me lately and you know it. You haven't been returning my calls and whenever I was with you - you didn't even want to be near me." She said beginning to back up away from him. She could feel a lump growing in her throat.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Yeah, me too." She said turning and walking away. She needed a janitors closet, or a bathroom to go cry in. Quickly.

The rest of the night went slow. Excrutiatingly slow. When they finally were able to leave she felt as if her next birthday was going to roll around any minute.

"Is the car outside?" Randy asked. She just nodded. The driver got out and opened the door for them and put their bags in the trunk, as usual. Once they were inside she just rested her head against the window.

"I went to the cafeteria." He started. She closed her eyes. "They _did _have coffee." She turned to look at him. He backed off. "Maybe they were just out when you got there, wrestlers do like coffee.."

The plane ride was alright, she was relieved when he passed out on her shoulder the entire time, she didn't have to listen to his attitude or answer any questions.

Once they were at the hotel she just laid on the bed and opened up her laptop. She figured she might as well schedule his next few weeks while she had nothing to do.

"How come you're still here?" He asked.

"Why is that the only question you've been asking me lately?" She asked back.

He sat down on his own bed and began flicking through the channels. She just stared at her laptop screen.

"I caught him cheating on me." She blurted out finally. Randy looked from the television to her.

"What? Who? John?" He asked. "When?"

"Today. When I went to go get you coffee, I walked into the cafeteria and he was in there making out with some girl. That's why I didn't get it for you, sorry." She closed her laptop and sat up straight running a hand through her hair.

He was silent. She just sat there for a few moments before tears began to run down her cheeks. Randy sat there awkwardly for a few moments - he never really knew what to do with crying girls. Other then take advantage of them. He got up and walked over to her bed.

"Hey, it'll be alright." He said sitting on the edge of her bed placing his hand on her shoulder. She wiped her cheeks.

"Sorry. Sorry. I don't mean to cry. It's just, god. You think someone is so nice and they turn out to be a complete asshole." She said sniffing. Randy sat there rubbing her back now.

"Yeah." Was all he added to the conversation.

"Next thing you know, you're gonna end up being the nicest person I've ever met because I think youre such a dick." He furrowed his brow and smiled a little.

"Wow, thanks." She opened her eyes wide. "Oh, Randy! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that. Well, I did but - Oh god." She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. At first he sat there, stiff. Like hugging a tree. But eventually he hugged her back.

She couldn't be _that _bad.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why don't we go downstairs to the bar, Jay?" Randy asked, already dressed standing above her. She was still laying in bed. He pulled the blankets back and grabbed her hands. After he forced her to get ready - they were on their way. She stood in the elevator with a frown on.

"Listen, if you go downstairs to the bar with a face like that on, nobody is going to want you. Even after I do a few shots I still won't want to get with that." He said making himself laugh. She wasn't amused. He just rolled his eyes. When the doors opened he practically had to drag her into the bar at the hotel, he was almost surprised when she sat at the bar without him having to physically lift her onto the stool.

After they ordered drinks, he decided now was the best time to pry.

"So have you talked to him?" He asked taking a sip of his beer. She nodded.

"After I saw them, and came back to you I left and sat down by the ring and he found me. He told me he could explain." She stared down at her glass. Randy sat next to her nodding.

"Yeah. Who was the girl? Do I know her?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I don't know. I think she was just some chick." She made circles around the rim of her glass with her finger.

"So did you guys break up?"

"Not really I guess. I didn't say like 'dont call me ever again I hate you' or some sort of broken up forever sentence. I just walked away from him. I guess I should take care of that." She said finishing her drink. Randy laughed.

"Who cares, let's just get drunk. We'll worry about everyone else later." He said waving the bartender over.

---

Many, many. _Many. _Shots, drinks, and god knows what else Randy had her consuming later they were stumbling their way back to the hotel room. After Randy managed to get the key-card through the door he went straight for a bed. "Let's watch a movie!" He declared. She blinked slowly. A movie? She thought all she really wanted was to lay down.

She sat down on the bed he was laying on while he went through the menu of movies they could order, it felt like hours before he finally decided on one. They watched it for a little while before he started talking up a storm again.

"How come you're so mean to me?" She finally asked him. He was laying on his stomach next to where she was sitting staring at the television. He turned his head to look at her.

"I'm not mean to just you. I'm mean to everyone."

She shook her head. "No, you're nice to everyone. John told me if I had met you in another place I would love you. You're just mean to me. Why? I never did anything to you. You were nasty to me the second you met me."

Randy sighed and rolled onto his side to face her. "It's not that I don't like you, Jayne. I adore you and everything you do for me. If you weren't around I wouldn't know which way was up." He propped up on one elbow. "But you're my assistant. And I don't know if you've ever looked in a mirror, but you're extremely pretty. If I'm nice to you - you'll just be nice to me and we can't keep a professional relationship."

She laughed. "You sound stupid. That must be the alcohol talking."

"Nooooo." He said laughing. "The last time the alcohol talked I slapped you. This is me." She smiled, he was right. Although that was still a sore subject.

"I guess I never apologized for that, huh?" He asked. "Well, I'm sorry I slapped you. I was not raised to hit women. I swear. It will never happen again, at least not to you." He laughed causing her to laugh herself. "No really, I swear I don't hit girls!"

She was asleep before the movie even ended. When she woke up then next day she thanked god she had enough sense to set an alarm the night before otherwise they would have been late. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was still where she was the night before. Randy had fallen asleep right next to her, she decided to get up out of the bed before she woke him up. She wasn't exactly sure if he was going to be as nice to her today as he was yesterday.

_Yeserday. _She had to confront John today. Randy was right - about whatever he had said the night before. She could barely remember. She hoped that today would just be easy, she could get rid of John without making a scene, or worse - crying. And Randy would just, she didn't even know. Be nice? Was she even sure she wanted that? The new nice Randy was a little strange.


	8. Chapter 8

When they arrived at the arena she was proven dead wrong. Randy walked his usual ten feet in front of her, and bickered with her as usual. He ordered her around like a slave and talked down to her in front of everyone else. She didn't even have the strength to argue back with him, whatever. If he "wanted his coffee today" then he was going to get it, and he was lucky if she didn't pour it all over his god damn face.

After she brought that back to him, he was fine. She asked him condescendingly if he needed anything else to which he replied no and she was free to roam around. She needed to find her 'boyfriend' of sorts and go really end things. She finally found him, in his own locker room - not a very hard search. She wasn't sure if she was surprised or not that he wasn't the only one in there.

"Oh! Jayne!" He said surprised when he saw her standing in the doorway, her arms crossed. He shoved the girl aside. She was having flashbacks of her first night with Randy when he practically tossed that poor girl across the hotel room. "You came to talk?" He asked sounding like the dumbest person alive.

"Well, I actually came to really end things." She said looking past him at the girl who was re-adjusting her jeans. "I expected it to be a little difficult for me, but after this little display." She said nodding in the direction of the mystery girl in the corner of the room. "I'm really not having a problem."

"Oh.." He trailed off standing there looking stupid. "I'm really sorry. I want to work this out."

She wanted to laugh. But she could feel the lump in her throat growing. "There isn't anything to work out, John." She began to step out of the doorway. "This is done."

She whirled around and began to walk down the hallway. She walked as fast as she could, her cheeks were red hot and she could feel the tears beginning to spill out of her eyes onto them. Why did they hide the bathrooms in these backstage areas? She kept walking with her face down until she collided with someone.

"Jesus christ! Jayne! You're so stupid sometimes!" Randys voice came, accompanied by laughter. "Why don't you watch where you're going, you dumb broad." He said as whoever he was with laughed down at her. She scrambled to get up off the floor as he just carried on with his act and they laughed more at her. She didn't care, as long as he didn't see her crying that wouldn't give him anymore material. Randy wasn't a nice guy, why the hell would she ever have believed that?

---

Later at the hotel Jayne sat on the bathroom floor, thinking. Randy had gone down to someone elses room to play videogames or something of that nature. She was happy to finally be alone. She used that time to let out the tears she was holding in for months. From her job, from Randy being so damn mean and confusing at the same time, from her boyfriend screwing around on her.

She stood up and washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror, she felt better. She had just finished wiping her face when she heard the door click shut. A wave of stress washed over her. Whenever Randy was around she was so tense, she never knew what was coming next. She came out of the bathroom and he was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

She walked over to her bed and pulled the covers back and climbed in. She was exhausted, and didn't want to deal with anything Randy had to say - if he was going to say anything at all for that matter.

"How come you were crying in there?" He asked after several minutes. Her heart practically stopped, how did he know?

"I wasn't crying."

"Yes you were, I could practically here you down the hallway." He said sitting up. She looked at him from where she was laying on the bed.

"I'm just...stressed out." She said. "Can you leave it alone now?"

"Why are you stressed?"

"Because, for starters I work for the most bi-polar wrestler to ever set foot on this Earth." She said closing her eyes. "Why would you even bother being nice to me? Like right now. Don't even be nice to me behind closed doors if you're just going to be a complete prick to me in front of other people."

He sucked in a breath as if he was going to say something. "What is that for you? Like an ego thing? You can be nice to me when we're alone but then in front of your friends, _the guys_ you have to be mean to me?" She sat up. "Is it because we're not having sex you can't be nice to me? Is that the thing?"

"No, it's just that-" He began.

"You know today when you pummeled me in the hallway I was fucking crying, but you didn't give a shit. You were busy making fun of me to make your friends laugh." She said throwing the covers off and standing up.

"I know, I saw I wanted to help you but if I did that I wouldn't be able to-" He tried again.

"So maybe that's why I'm stressed Randy!" She shouted.

He got up from his bed slowly and walked over to her. She stood there staring at him, scared. She had just yelled at him - what was he going to do? He stopped just inches away from her face.

"If you'd shut up for two seconds and let me talk you'd know that I can't be nice to you in the arena or they would find us having sex in a broom closet." He said staring directly into her eyes. She never particularly found him that attractive, even on television when he was drooling all over the ring about to take people out she didn't find that very becoming. But right now, you probably could have asked Jayne her name and she wouldn't have been able to recall. All because of Randy Orton.

He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her lips to his quickly. If he hadn't been so smooth as to already back her up into her own bed her knees would have buckled. She ran her hands through his short hair and down his neck. He stuck his up her shirt and began working on taking her shirt off.

She was quickly unbuttoning his jeans and working on pushing them and his boxers down as he pulled her violently into a sitting position to pull her shirt over her head. He paused to pull his own off also. She was only wearing her pajama shorts, which were quickly discarded earlier, she didn't even remember him tearing those off. _Jesus._ She thought. He was right, if they were nice to eachother in public they would find them having sex all over the place if someone saw the way they were going at it right now they would think they were trying to hurt eachother.

She could barely recall the rest of the foreplay, if there was any at all. The next thing she knew Randy was slamming her repeatedly against the wall, and she was shouting all sorts of things that didn't make sense. He was biting into her shoulder and she was looking up at the ceiling calling out _"Randy!"_ and was positive people down the halls, and probably on the floors above and below them could hear.

A few moments went by before he picked her up and placed her on the dresser. Her back slammed into the vanity mirror so hard a few times she could have sworn when they were finished Randy was going to have to dial 911 to take her to the hospital to take the glass out. He grabbed onto her and fell backwards onto the bed they stayed like that for a few seconds, before he flipped her back over. As Randy leaned his sweaty forehead against hers, she knew he was spent. They laid there for a few moments breathing heavily. He kissed her - gently this time, which was welcomed.

"You see what I mean now?"


End file.
